El comienzo de nuestra historia
by lorethoo 3
Summary: Actualización de todos los capítulos con mejor redacción 10/02/14. Lemon y amor *-* Esto sería como la continuación de la seria Shugo chara, centrándonos en la pareja Amuto y Kutau. Pasen a leer y comenten! 3
1. Pensamientos de Amu e Ikuto

**Capítulo 1: Pensamientos de Amu e Ikuto **

(LOS PERSONAJES NI EL ANIME ME PERTENECEN .)

* * *

**Pensamientos de Amu... **(AMUTO)

Estoy totalmente indecisa que hacer este verano, podría hacer lo que quisiera, bueno tal vez no todo pero tenía que aprovechar el verano de algún modo. Recientemente tuve una llamada de Ikuto, cosa que me sorprendió de tal manera que casi perdí el aliento, su voz tan seductora y forma de decir las palabras, esto solo me sucedía con él. Aun cuando soy novia de Tadase, sigo sin sentir esa pequeña chispa, ese pequeño toque de amor.

Pero si me enamorara de Ikuto estaría mal, se enojarían conmigo y lo que menos quiero es que mis amigos se enojen. Eso lo digo por Utau y Tadase, mi amiga y mi novio, estoy totalmente loca ¿cierto?, ¿enamorarme de Ikuto?, no creo que funcionara si saliera con él, antes tendría que terminar con Tadase y explicarle lo sucedido, a Utau también (Amu enfrentándose a Utau D:), ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!, a Ikuto no creo que le interese una niña como yo, en especial una en la que cada vez que le habla se pone nerviosa…

¡Ikuto, idiota!

- Amu, la cena esta lista – grita mi madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Allá voy! - le respondí

* * *

**Pensamientos de Ikuto...**

Amu, Amu, Amu… era todo en lo que mi cabeza pensaba.

Esa niña me volvía loco, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta en mis sentimientos y cuando más encima le dije que me gustaba pero ella no capto? Bueno, cuando la vea se lo diré claramente. Hoy la llame para saber de ella, se puso nerviosa como siempre. Cuando la llamaba me gustaba escuchar su voz y algunas veces me daba risa, pero esa era una cualidad que ella tenía y por la cual me gustaba, una de tantas cosas.

Me gustaría mirarla solo una vez pero sé que no puedo, estoy muy ocupado, ya que tengo que juntarme con mi orquesta y todo, sé que un día me encontraré con ella y me confesare…

Sin duda alguna…

Y tendrá que decidir…

¿Aceptaría?


	2. Pensamientos de Utau y Kukai

**_(LOS PERSONAJES NI EL ANIME ME PERTENECEN . )_**

**_Capítulo 2:_** **_Pensamientos de Utau y Kukai_** … (Kutau)

* * *

**_Pensamientos de Utau…_**

En cada canción que canto, en cada nota que canto… pienso en alguien.

Esa persona siempre estuvo conmigo; en las grabaciones, aunque siempre afuera (para agradecerle, lo invitaba a comer ramen), en los ensayos de los conciertos, etc. Pero esa persona solo es mi amigo ¿verdad?, no lo veo como otra cosa pero…

¿Él me vera como amiga también?

Sí, es muy probable, pero cada vez que me acerco a él… estoy feliz.

Kukai…

Esa persona con la cual compito y siempre me gana (Autora: en shugo chara encoré! Kukai le gana a Utau en comer ramen) , esa persona en el cual le puedo contar mis sentimientos sin sentir pena o enojo.

No… creo que no lo veo como un amigo lo veo como un psicólogo.

Esa persona que siempre me hace reír y que mi corazón siempre lo tiene presente…

¿Esto es amistad?

No podía engañarme, no sentía eso.

* * *

**_Pensamientos de Kukai…_**

Me gusta relajarme, descansar en el pasto y mirar el cielo. Mirar como los pájaros son libres, sin pensar en nada más que volar.

Daichi está al lado mío jugando futbol, mientras que yo… miro, miro, miro.

Esto no me ocurre seguido, siempre estoy ocupado o algo por el estilo, ¿que hacer ahora?, no tengo entrenamiento de nada, ya hice mis deberes, no tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos en nada.

Solo me queda descansar.

-Kukai, tu celular- dijo Daichi golpeando su pelota.

-Es cierto…- dije sorprendido

Era un mensaje de Utau, me preguntaba si estaba ocupado o algo, yo le dije que no y me ofrecí para buscarla en el estudio de grabación.

En el camino estaba pensando ¿porque me alegré de que ella me haya escrito un mensaje?, ¿porque de repente sentí la necesidad de estar con ella?, ¿a este sentimiento se le llama amistad?

No, no creo que esto sea amistad, este sentimiento es amor, tan solo con mirarla me produce la necesidad de abrazarla pero ¿ella me aceptaría como algo más?...


End file.
